1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a group of chemical compounds that can be used to increase the friction between a belt and pulley. The applications include v-belt/pulley systems found in automobiles but is not restricted to this. Wherever there are two surfaces in contact that move, such that one surface exerts a frictional force to make the other move in the same direction, the possibility exists that slippage will occur between the surfaces. Many attempts have been made to try to prevent this phenomenon from occurring. However, one member of the group in a direct field test comparison was so superior to commercially available compounds that are now used that it is believed that a new and useful compound has been discovered that can be used to solve this commonly encountered problem.
2 Description of the Prior Art
Prior art consists of using polymerizates of olefinic unsaturated compounds which form adhesive films at low temperatures for securing stacked packages against slipping. For example, Bergmeister, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,677 describe the use of aqueous dispersions of vinyl acetate and vinyl laurate, inter al., for application to the sides of packages during stacking. The anti-slipping agents can be applied by spraying or brushing on and are described as being particularly useful for paper bags, cartons made of full or corrugated cardboard, folding boxes, and other packaging materials made of paper or cardboard. The compositions in U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,677 require considerable effort to formulate and mix because they are composed of several constituents. Further, these formulations are used on static systems as an adhesive and not on moving systems. These formulations also require a drying or set time of from 30 minutes to one (1) hour.
Vasanyi and Roth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,388 describe the use of 2-guanadino-4,6-bis-amino-s-triazine as well as quarternary and acid addition salts of certain of the s-triazines as components in surface treating agents, especially in combination with natural and svnthetic waxes, resins, silicones, inorganic and organic fillers, detergents and other surfactants, proments, and stabilizing agents. The treated surfaces show high gloss and often antislip effects result. These s-triazines are also described as being useful as textile softeners. Three of the four examples used in U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,388 are complex mixtures of waxes, surfactants, and detergents and these examples describe that the resultant emulsion is excellently suited for the care of modern flooring. The fourth example describes a triazine compound mixed with 95 parts of glacial acetic acid for use as a textile softening solution. Once again, a tedious and work intensive formulation is described for use on static flooring systems. Here the primary function is to wax floors. In only one example is the wax described as affecting slipping. There the floor is described as being less slippery, not as a floor where slipping is prevented. The triazine molecules described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,388 are radically different from lecithin and obviously do not perform the same function, viz.. of preventing slippage in mechanical systems where high velocities of the surfaces in intimate contace are achieved.
Edwards in U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,168 describes a non-skid coating composed of a compatible mixture of styrene acrylate polymers and polyvinyl acetate-acrylic co-polymers in a compatible organic-aqueous solvent system. Various pigments, fillers, and extenders, such as clays, carbon blacks, and pulverized rubber may be added to the mixture and subsequently milled to produce a stable coating composition. The coating is described in only one(1) of the 10 examples for use on cold rolled steel. The other examples where the composition was applied described the compositions use on plywood. A 24 hour curing period at ambient temperature is described in the examples. This patent is directed, once again, to a static system such as a floor or walk-way. A filler seems to be a very desirable constituent to produce the non-skid properties, e.g., in claim 2 a particulate, resilient rubber material is incorporated in the coating material at a level of between about 5 and 10% by weight. This patent does not lend itself to the easy application of moving surfaces such as belt and pulley systems where an immediate cessation of slipping is desired. Further, the compositions of U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,168 uses fillers which may unnecessarily abrade the surfaces in contact. A difficult milling period is used to blend the constituents in U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,168.